In fitness centers, machines, lifting racks, free weights, and other devices are used in order to help individuals reach their fitness goals. Whether one is a beginner, college athlete, or a professional bodybuilder, it is imperative to workout with proper form and technique in order to maximize results as well as prevent both injuries and unwanted damage to equipment.
Many common weight-training regiments incorporate working muscle groups of the upper and lower body on different days. When working upper body muscle groups, individuals tend to focus on one or more muscle regions per day that include but are not limited the chest, back, shoulders, biceps, and triceps. When training these muscle groups, the use of free weights are quite popular, especially for pressing exercises. Pressing exercises generally incorporate either an Olympic barbell rack setup or dumbbells used with a small, adjustable, and mobile workout bench. The main difference between the two is that a rack setup comprises support components that position the weights above the ground into a safe starting and ending position for the user, while small, adjustable, and mobile workout benches do not. Therefore, the users performing dumbbell press movements (as well as other exercises) on small, adjustable, and mobile workout benches must expel additional energy lifting the weights into a proper starting position. When exercising alone with dumbbells, as the dumbbells increase in weight, it becomes correspondingly more dangerous and difficult to get them into the proper position to begin various movements. After completing a dumbbell exercise, users risk injury when lowering dumbbells onto their body or dropping them on the ground. Dropping dumbbells creates disruptive noise and may cause damage to both equipment and facilities.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus to position dumbbells for strength training.